The Forgotten One
by aqua6969
Summary: Serena is acting strange: being overly aggressive with Stanton, snubbing her friends etc. The daughters do some research and find out that the only one who knows how to save her is a daughter who chose to remain on earth and lose the memory of what happen
1. Default Chapter

The Forgotten One  
  
Serena is acting strange: being aggressive with Stanton, snubbing her friends etc. The daughters do some research and find out that the only one who knows how to save her is a daughter who chose to remain on earth and lose the memory of what happened to her. How will they get her to remember?  
  
PROLOGUE AD 2332  
  
A long time ago there was a daughter, whose power was to control the weather. She battled a follower who could control minds. There was only one way to defeat him and she figured it out. Her seventeenth birthday came and she chose to remain on earth. She was forgotten.  
  
Serena put the books for her last class into her locker and took out her red jacket. It was new; Collin bought it for her on her birthday. She hurried outside to meet Jimena. It was Friday afternoon. She had, had a long day; having not done her history and bio homework all her other classes were long and stressful. If she remembered anything one teacher said for the day she would be surprised. She put on her jacket and walked out into the frigid afternoon air. They were at the end of fall and beginning winter. Jimena was sitting in her car waiting for Serena. She practically ran to the car. She was eager to get home and take a nice long nap, or curl up on the couch before she had to get ready to go to Planet Bang. Excitement flowed through her at the thought of seeing Stanton. Though she had seen him only two days ago it felt like months. She climbed into the car "hey", she greeted Jimena with a friendly smile. "Hey chica took you long enough!" Jimena looked at her suspiciously "thinking about Stanton again?" Serena smiled sheepishly and bowed her head. "What gave me away?" She asked. "you had that dreamy smile on your face." Jimena said starting the car. Serena didn't care, and she wasn't ashamed. She loved Stanton and she saw no reason to be. "Listen can you come over a little early tonight I need you to help me find something to wear" she asked, moving the conversation away from her and Stanton. "sure I need to talk to Collin anyway." Jimena had been dating Collin for a while now, and Serena was finally comfortable with the relationship. At first it was a little weird seeing her best friend kissing her brother but she was getting used to it. "Great" Serena said as they pulled up to her house. Collin's utility van was in the drive way. Jimena noticing this said I got to go but tell Collin I said hi" she said ok and stepped into her house. She literally crawled up the stairs into her room and onto her bed, extremely grateful to be home at last.  
  
Do u know I got the idea for this story in a dream? Yea a dream isn't that cool? Anyway umm this story is gonna be really good so if would be so kind as to click that little button and go into the magical world of reviewing and review my story I would be forever grateful and would repay u by updating regularly.  
  
Thanx  
  
Aqua : ) 


	2. Mishievous nights

Sorry I took sp long but I had MAJOR WRITERS BLOCK. And I was occupied with exams and this other fic called haunting memories which you guys are going to LOVE I promise so plz forgive me.  
  
"ok" Jimena said, "how about the red tube top, with the short black mini and the black leather jacket." She finished smiling. She and Serena had ransacked Serena's room looking for something that she could wear, they were about to give up when jimena found the solution. The outfit was sexy but not desperate, and Serena would look good in it. Serena smiled "I like it, but what do I wear on my feet" Jimena held up a finger, "I thought these might come in handy" She dipped into her bag pack and pulled out a pair of ruby-red knee high boots. Serena squealed in excitement. The outfit was perfect.  
  
Serena stepped into Planet Bang. Energy surged through her. Collin and Jimena had gone off dancing somewhere, Vanessa was on stage and she hadn't seen Catty or Tianna, so she decided to look for Stanton.  
She closed her eyes and felt for his presence but all she got was some guys checking her out. She sighed and turned to go to the bar, but she stopped. A feeling of possession came over her, like someone was controlling her. The feeling was immediately followed by an excruciating head pain. "uugh" she cried. Afraid of loosing her footing she quickly took a seat.  
Then it disappeared as quickly as it had come and she looked up smiling. She felt different somehow. More................in control. She got up and walked on to the dance floor. She passed her hand through her hair and then she started to dance. She went into the minds of all the boys and erased any other girl they ever knew. She made them want her. Dancing dangerously close to them. She put her hands around one boy's neck and pulled him, close pressing her body against his.  
He leaned in to kiss her but she smiled and gently pushed him away. She saw Derek, he was leaning against a wall, looking at her, hunger in his eyes. She sauntered over to him, a sultry, seductive smile on her lips. Without even bothering to start any type of conversation, she placed both her hands on the wall behind him and tited her head to kiss him.  
H responded almost immediately, deepening the kiss. She pressed her mouth against his loving the taste of his soft lips. Strawberry Chap Stick, that's what they tasted like. She gave a little moan as his hand which was on the small of her back moved down to her ass.  
Then she felt it. A tapping on her shoulder. Still engrossed in the kiss she casually waved the person off. It came still, more urgently this time. She groaned inwardly and turned around. 


	3. CaughtApolagies

Sorry guys but I still have exams and I'm really busy so plz plz forgive me. By the way for all u Harry Potter fans, if u haven't seen the movie already, then DO NOT waste your time. It is complete and total SHIT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!. They totally messed it up! Anyway on with the story ( I hope u like it and plz review)  
  
Caught!!!  
  
"Stanton! Hi." She smiled at him. The rest of the daughters were behind him looking pissed, all except for Tianna. She was hurt; you could see it in her eyes. She also looked close to tears.  
"Serena we need to talk to you" Stanton said calmly. He was angry, she knew he was angry. She could see he was angry. She laughed at his anger. "Stanton I'm a little busy now as you can see" She gestured to Derek. As if on cue he put his arms around her from behind and started kissing the nape of her neck.  
Stanton's expression darkened. She laughed again. Stanton, in retaliation, must have messed with Derek's mind because he stopped abruptly and walked away, confusion showing plainly on his face.  
Serena pouted, "Stanton why must you always spoil my fun?" She asked him. She smiled, "I know why" She leaned in close to him and whispered "you wanted a turn didn't you?" She put her arms around his neck and was leaning into him when he suddenly pushed her off.  
"What the hell is wrong with you?" He asked disgusted with her behavior. She smiled again. That smile made him sick to the stomach. The fact that she could smile everything off like it was no big deal just .................................annoyed him. "Nothings wrong with me" She said "I'm just finally showing my true self" She turned and walked out of the club leaving them behind.   
  
Serena woke up with a pounding headache. Things were just not going her way lately. She was already PMS-ing, she was feeling unusually weak this morning, plus this? And to top things all off she couldn't remember anything that had happened last night. The last thing she remembered was looking for Stanton.  
She got off her bed and walked-no more like crawled- to the bathroom. She gasped as she looked in the mirror. She looked horrible. Her eyes were blood-shot, her hair was a mess – that, she wasn't worried about having just woken up- but she usually put it up before bed to avoid this exact situation. Her skin was pale, paler than usual. What did she do last night?  
'All I need is a shower' she thought to herself. She turned the shower on too full power and set the temperature to warm. "mmm" She moaned enjoying the feel of the warm water on her body. Yep, this was exactly what she needed.  
She came out of the shower and used a small towel to wrap her hair in addition to the large one around her body. She glanced at her alarm clock. 3:30?! What time did she get in last night? She dressed quickly; blow dried her hair and put it in a messy one. She didn't have time to eat; she had to get to Stanton's house right away. Plus she wasn't even that hungry.  
She knocked hard on Stanton's door. She was getting impatient. She wanted answers and she wanted them NOW. She felt for his presence. 'Stanton! Open the freaking door' she was getting fed up.  
'What the hell do u want? Why are you even here?' He might as well have bitch slapped her! That hurt a lot! What had she done to get him so pissed off at her.  
'What's wrong with you?' She asked. She couldn't explain his behavior and she was just too tired too search through all his memories to find the answer.  
'Serena, don't even pretend you don't know what's wrong. You know what happened last night, so don't ask what's wrong; it really pisses me off.'  
'Stanton I don't remember what happened last night. That's why I'm here; to ask you.'  
'Cut the bull would you?'  
'Stanton if u don't believe me, your in my mind................take a look!' Now she was pissed, really pissed. What had she done to deserve this kind of treatment? Then she felt him. His presence in her mind, but he was gone in a flash.  
  
Stanton wanted to hit himself (he would, but his hands were covered in soap from doing the dishes). He should have known that Serena wouldn't do anything like that to him on purpose. She loved him, he knew that. How could he have been so stupid? He should have just gone into her mind when he caught her at planet bang.  
He quickly rinsed the soap off his hands and ran to the door. Serena was standing in the door way biting her nails, a look of worry mixed with sadness on her face. AS soon as he saw her, he pulled her into a hug and started kissing her neck.  
"I'm sorry" He whispered. "I should have known that u wouldn't do that to me". HE was about to kiss her but she pulled away. "What's wrong?" He asked.  
"That's just it Stanton" She said close to tears. (A/N not crying; close to tears. Don't get it mixed up.) "I don't know what I did! And it's really bothering me"  
"Ok, calm down" He said. His voice was so soothing. Why was it that he had that effect on her? She could feel him pulling her into his mind, into the memory of the night before. Serena was disgusted with that..........that...... intruder. That wasn't her. It couldn't be her. She would never do something like that, and with DEREK? He was Tianna's boyfriend. She was disgusted!  
That was it that was all it took. Serena went into full hysterics mode. She pulled out everything. She used words she had never used before in her life, she made words up! After that she went into apologies mode. Apologizing profusely to Stanton for her behavior and explaining to him the fact that she dint know what she was doing.  
Then finally she went into theory mode; what happened? How could she be doing, something but then not doing it? Something like this had happened before, when aura (that was her name right? I think so I have trouble with names. I sometimes cant remember the names of characters when I need them most. But I really think that was her name. Plz review and tell me. Thanx. ) wanted to free Lambert from inside Stanton's mind. She was taking over her body for short periods at a time. When the daughters found out, they came up with a plan to free Serena, but Aura tricked them and used their plan against them. (Read #8 I forgot but I will get for those who need it since I'm going back to the library this weekend. So not to fear AQUA'S here! That was a little corny but I'm tired so forgive me.)  
She would definitely have to talk to Maggie about this. "Yeah you will but for now you'd better worry about getting Jimena and they to believe you, especially Tianna she was....................." He just shook his head.  
"I'm just going to erase the memory from their minds." She said "It was hard enough to get you to forgive me and they can't even read my mind."  
  
I really HATE this chapter. I just don't like it. I don't even know y. Anyway please just review and tell me what you think. Sorry about my next fic I've been occupied with Exams and this other fic I'm writing. Ummmmmm..........that's it. Please review or else I will find you and kill you! (Just kidding and I've heard that making threats to your readers is not healthy for your books sooooo..........................just forget about it.) Oh and I think I switched my style of writing from DOTM to Fearless mode so sorry about that. OH and this chap is way too long I realize that. O yea and also I notice that there r way too many interruptions so if it bothers you ill post it again without the interruptions. Plz review and tel me if u want me to do that.  
  
Thanx  
  
Aqua 


	4. Skipping School the Badass Way

I updated this chapter last week I think, but I was reading it over and I realized that it was really stupid So I've replaced it with this new and improved(hopefully) version. I hope you like it.

Skipping School the Bad ass way

Serena was sitting in class not paying attention. She purposely chose a seat in the back so that the teacher wouldn't notice her. She had decided to erase the memory of what had happened on Friday night from all of her friends' minds except Jimena. Jimena was her best friend and she deserved the truth. It took a whole lot of explaining from Serena and Stanton to get her to believe them but, it was worth it.

Then it came again; that feeling of being possession. Once again it was followed almost immediately by a head ache. Then it left her and she felt that familiar controlling feeling.

Serena looked up at her teacher Mr. Gyser. He was so annoying; rambling on about protons, and electrons, and blah blah blah. School was way overrated. On impulse she got up from her seat and walked slowly up to the teacher's desk.

"What are you doing chick?" She heard Jimena whisper as she passed her desk. Serena waved her off and continued to walk up to the front of the class. Mr. Gyser looked up as she approached.

"Yes Serena?" he inquired.

"Sir I just wanted to tell you that I will be skipping school for the rest of the day, okay?" Serena smiled at him.

"May I ask why, Serena?"

"Oh I don't know. I just feel like I guess. I mean your class is a bore anyway."

Mr. Gyser's expression turned from questioning to anger.

"No Serena it is not ok with me, so if you would be so kind as to return to your seat, I would appreciate it." He turned back to the papers on his desk.

Well Serena was appalled. How dare he dismiss her like that?! But she wouldn't let an old geezer like him get the best of her. "Frankly sir" She started, the smile still on her face. "I don't really care what you think." Her smile widened as his expression darkened. "Well got to go Gyser. I'll see you when I see you. Bye!" And with that she exited the classroom, oblivious to the twenty astonished expressions of the rest of the class following her out the door.

Mr. Gyser followed her to the door, "Serena if you do not get back her this instant you will be suspended" Serena just waved him off; she had no time for losers like that.

She walked out of the school doors, her purple messenger bag on her shoulder, and bumped right into, whom else but, Stanton.

"Hi Serena. Where are you going?" Stanton asked.

"Oh uh I'm just going for a walk; I was feeling a little overwhelmed." Serena said suddenly very interested in her finger nails.

"But don't you have that test today?"

Serena gave Stanton a funny look. Then, as realization washed over her she broke into a sly smile. She chortled lightly. "You know don't you?"

"What're you talking about" Stanton asked, tilting his head in mock bewilderment.

Serena laughed again, "I'm talking about the fact that I'm not Serena" she said smile still on her face.

Stanton straightened up, his face serious now. "Alright, lets cut the bullshit now who are you?"

"Umm....uh...you really expect me to reveal that information? Look, Stanton do yourself a favor a leave me alone." Serena winked and attempted to walk past him but he blocked her. Big mistake.

Suddenly he was up in the air. "Listen, I really have no time for any little get-togethers you might want to have Stanton." Serena said, "So this is a warning; stay out of my way or else I will kill you and her" She blinked and Stanton fell in a crumpled position the floor. "You may be prince of the night Stanton" Serena stepping toward him, "but there are forces of evil more powerful than the Atrox. Remember what I said." She turned and walked away.

Thanx to everyone who has reviewed so far but from now on I'll need at least five reviews to continue.

Thanx

Aqua


	5. Not Exactly Serene

Sry for not updating but I was…uh…busy. The only characters I own so far are Priya, Megan and Isabella. Plz review. For those who don't know I replaced the previous chapter so u might want to check to make sure you read it.

Tension Dinner

Priya walked into the lair and took her seat on the right hand side of the table. She immediately tucked in to the food in front of her. She was famished, having not eaten all morning. As she looked around she noticed, for the first time, that Megan was sitting opposite her and Isabelle was at the head of the table where they always sat. They were both giving her death stares.  
Oh God she thought what did I do now? She smiled innocently as she looked at her sisters. "Aren't you hungry?" She asked. They said nothing. "Oookay" She tried again. "What's up?" Finally Isabelle spoke, "Priya, my dear sister, How have you been doing with your assignment?" Isabelle said smiling. Priya froze. She hadn't exactly been doing her assignment….but her sister didn't have to know that. "Oh…uh …yeah, It's coming along great!" Priya said, struggling to not to looks guilty.  
The smile immediately dropped from Isabelle's face, "Priya! You have been having fun instead of focusing on your job!" Isabelle shouted at her sister. Priya bent her head in shame. Isabelle was right; she had been playing the fool; "Look at me!" Isabelle ordered her sister. Priya slowly raised her head and looked Isabelle square in the eyes. "If you do not stop this foolishness, you will be suspended and your powers will be taken away from you!" Isabelle shouted. "You are excused." Isabelle said her tone softening. Priya slowly got up from the table, and walked out of the room, trying her best to hide her tears from her sisters. She couldn't let them see her weakness, she didn't want them to. What was she going to do? 


	6. not exactly serene

Not exactly serene.

Jimena was seriously worried about her best friend now. This was the second time she had had one of her……whatever they were and she couldn't help but be concerned. And she had every right to be! Serena was her friend, not to mention a daughter of the moon and if something happened to one daughter it affected the rest of them as well.  
She walked briskly down the extremely filthy street. Didn't they have people to clean that kind of thing? As she looked around taking in the not exactly serene scene she was becoming more and more disgusted with every wrapper she saw on the floor. Her revulsion increased as she caught a glimpse of a greasy haired teenager tossing a hamburger wrapper on the floor. The sight made her sick to her stomach. No wonder no one wanted to clean it!  
He was a typical Goth; He had the black slicked back hair, the ultra pale skin, black clothes and black boots. He was revolting really. He wiped his hand on his T-shirt then passed it through his hair.  
Jimena was completely grossed out as she took in his appearance, but then she saw something that somewhat intrigued her. He had a tattoo. It wasn't exactly the tattoo that interested her (it was just a sun), but the location. It was exactly in the middle of his forehead. And it was black. No clolour.  
She tore her eyes away from the tattoo and continued on her way to Maggie's apartment building. She craved some company but after telling Tianna, Catty and Vanessa what had happened they had volunteered to go look for her. She should have made someone accompany her to Maggie's but she didn't think about that at the time.  
She really hoped Serena was ok. Tianna and they should have found her by now…hopefully. As Maggie's apartment building came into view Jimena broke into a run. Anticipation filled her as she came to a stop in front of the building and buzzed Maggie's apartment……

I know its short but I was really wanted to go to sleep. Umm…at least five reviews for me to update so u know wat u have to do. Thanks to all of you who have reviewed so far.

Thanx Aqua 


End file.
